


I am sorry

by Lady_Romanogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Romanogers/pseuds/Lady_Romanogers
Summary: He needed to apologize. He couldn't not apologize after reading her files. He needed to lift this weight out of his shoulders. Even if Ross didn't like at all.





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I apologize from now, but English isn´t my native language. Forgive me for any mistakes.  
> The timeline is set in the end of Captain America: Civil War, somewhere before Steve take the Rogue Avengers out of prison.  
> The characters belong to Disney/Marvel.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark was disembarking from the helicopter that had just landed on the Raft. They had arrested almost all avengers who refused to sign the treaty, except for Captain America and the Winter Soldier. There were, however, two problems for the team that had signed the papers: Rhodes had been struck by one of the spokes of the Vision in mid-air and had fallen from considerable height - he was still in surgery, but the doctors were optimistic about his case - and the fact that Natasha had helped the two fugitives escape. Tony understood her motive, would have just scolded her - argued with her in the worst case - but would never tell what happened to Ross. The redhead had had to flee from the government because she had been blinded by rage, and T'challa had given it to Ross. He had no idea where she was or how to help her. After all, despite all this war madness, he still cared about all the avengers, without exception. This fact was even the reason he was in that prison. He needed to make sure the others were okay, and he needed to talk to one of them privately, especially after picking up his files to read when everyone was arrested.  
He headed for the room where Ross was. He needed to ask permission to speak to any of the prisoners. Nonsense, in his opinion, taking into account that he had helped to arrest them. But it was better than nothing, after all, many, including the family of the prisoners, could not see them without a whole squadron being around them, even for those who did not have powers.  
"Stark," Ross said, seeming torn between the happiness of having trapped most of the avengers and the anger over Rogers and Barnes escaping.  
"General," Tony replied, "I need to see them, make sure they're all right, and I need to talk to one of them."  
"You can see them, but the cameras stay on," Ross says, taking his eyes off the monitors he was watching. "Which one do you want to talk to?"  
"Maximoff."  
"No way."  
"I need to talk to her."  
"And I already said you will not." Ross stands up from the chair he was sitting on.  
"Give me a reason not to talk to her." Tony was already starting to get irritated by the general's stubbornness.  
"She's dangerous. It's not a good idea for her to get out of the cell."  
"What if I talked to her from inside the cell? I designed that entire prison. It's possible to isolate the sound so that it reaches only the cell and has a reflector down the bars so no one can see what's going on inside."  
"I still do not think that's a good idea, Stark."  
"Please, I need to talk to her alone, if you like, you can even leave the cameras on. I'm not going to try to help you get away, I'm just going to talk to her." Ross sighs.  
"Well, you're going to see them and then give a signal to one of the cameras and open her cell to your doorway. What do my men have to push to do what you say?" Stark walked over to the panel and showed the the men on which they were to press, and then he went to the pavilion of the cells they were in. He looked at the cell where she was and noticed what Ross had wanted to restrain her: he had put her in a straitjacket and put a shock collar on her. She looked away from her and went to check the other cells, Clint Barton's cell was next to her cell. He approached the cell.  
"Is everything alright there, Barton? Do you need anything? "He asks.  
"There's nothing you can do for me, Tony. Clint responds. Tony gets closer to the cell and lowers the tone of his voice so that it can not be heard by any of the others and, more importantly, can not be heard by the camera microphones.  
"I put on Friday to keep an eye on the satellite images near your house. If anyone tries to invade the house an Iron Legion armor will be sent to neutralize the invader and I will also be depositing a very generous amount into Laura's account every month.  
"Thank you, Tony." Clint responds in the same tone.  
"No problem." he leaves near Clint's cell and goes near Sam Wilson's.  
"How are you birdie?" asks Tony.  
"I've been better. Sam responds and lies on his bed, not wanting to talk to Tony. He just walks out of Wilson's cell and walks toward Scott's cell. He did not even know it, but he wanted to avoid as much as he could about the witch.  
"I knew I should not trust you." Hank warned me that I should never trust a Stark, but I had to ignore ... - says Scott.  
"Sorry, who are you?" Tony says, but only leaves the cell listening to an irritated snort of Lang.  
He finally approaches Wanda's cell and looks at a camera, motioning for them to do it. There was no other. A few seconds later Wanda's cell was opened and he entered. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony notices Clint getting a bit tense. It was not for less. Everyone knew she was like a daughter or younger sister to him. As soon as he reached the middle of the cell, the grate closed and the deflectors were activated, no one could see them unless he watched them through the inner cameras. He heard a noise and knew that the sound of the cell was isolated. He finally looks at Wanda. His eyes showed a mixture of confused and sad. Tony looks at the straitjacket and collar and wishes he could get them out. But he knew Ross would not let him do it if he offered her a billion dollars.  
Tony walks over to the wall she is leaning against and slides into it, so he sits next to the sorceress who, he realizes, was a bit uncomfortable with the distance between them.  
"I'm sorry." he says  
"Why?" Wanda asks, confused.  
"For everything." she looks at him, still confused. Tony sighs and returns his gaze, meeting her eyes. "All the suffering you've been through is all my fault. Wanda would protest, but Tony raised a hand. "Please let me finish." She nods and he lowers his hand. "I've got everyone's files here to read, including yours. When you and your brother allied with Ultron I tried to know only the basics, such as the powers you held or the fact that you volunteered for the Hydra. I've never stopped to read all the files of you two. Like I said, I finally got them to read and I came across the add-ons that you put up after becoming an avenger. I did not know about the way your parents died. I'm sorry about the missiles. I'm also sorry that you and Pietro spent so many hours with a missile within a yard of you, threatening to blow up with you hiding under the bed. And, as if that were not enough, I created the robot that killed your brother. I'm sorry for that too. And after all this, I still lock you under house arrest. Of course you would run away. I would, if I were you, would run away. Then I'll arrest you and Ross resolves to put a straitjacket and a shock collar on you - which I did not know, but I'm sorry too. So sorry for everything I've done to you. Wanda was still speechless. Tony sighs and gets up. But before he takes a single step, she calls him.  
"Tony?" her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't spoken in a long time, which he didn't doubt. He turns to her. "Pietro and I partnered with Ultron because we thought you were an asshole and wanted revenge. When I came avenging, I realized how much we were wrong about you. Maybe when you were just a womanizer playboy you really were an asshole, but once you became Iron Man you stopped being that. Today I know the whole story about the Obadaiah Stane, so I forgave you a long time ago for my parents and the missile in my face. As for Pietro, I kind of blame myself." It was Tony's turn to open his mouth to protest, but she just looked at him and he understood that it was to keep quiet. He just slipped on the wall and sat next to her again. "When you attacked the Hydra base in Sokovia, I followed you through the secret passageway and left you to carry the scepter, after putting that image of all the avengers dead after crossing the wormhole." Tony looks at her in surprise. He had not noticed that she had followed him through that passage and did not think it was because of her that he had seen that terrible scene. "That was your worst fear and I made you look at him. Sorry about that. If I had not put that image in your head, you would not have played with the scepter to create Ultron. If anyone is guilty of Pietro's death, that someone is me. As for locking me in my room, I'm still a little angry with you, but over time it does. And as for me being in that straitjacket with the shock collar, it's not like Ross or anyone else in the future would not do it. I do not blame you for that. I forgive you for everything you've ever done to me, even if it's not that much." Tony smiles and puts an arm around the witch's shoulder, which puts his head on his shoulder. And so they stayed in that comfortable silence for a few minutes. When Tony got out of jail, he would be feeling a lot lighter than he was when he walked in. It did not matter if this was because Wanda had forgiven him or if it was because Scott had busted Tony's cell phone without him noticing to call Hope Pym and ask for help to get them out.


End file.
